dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is the male protagonist in The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Lancelot is the Descendant of both Sir Lancelot, and Merlin Ambrosius. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy. Lancelot is the son of Galahad Du Lac and one of the Four Great Seraph Gabriel. Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen years old high school student of average height, along with a toned body thank to his training while in the Chivalric Order. Lancelot has brown hair and green eyes like his mother and Uncle. While using War God, his green eyes becomes sharper and they glow bright green. While he's on assignment for the Order. Lancelot wears a black blazer, with a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes which are modified for combat. After Transferring to Kuoh Academy, Lancelot wears the academy boy's uniform. He later wears a green jacket, a black sleeveless shirt, pants and shoes. When Lancelot is influenced by Secace's Cursed Form. His upper body is surrounded with a silver armor, with pauldrons on his shoulders, his left arm is surrounded by a dark colored armor with clawed hand (with the tips glowing green), his bottom half is surrounded by darker armor. With a halo-like object on his back. Personality Lancelot has mainly a laid-back personality, making a habit of sleeping on the school roof or in the middle of the grass fields back at the Chivalric Order. He cares deeply for his friends, comrades and family and would become irritated or enraged when someone threatened them. Whenever he makes a promise to someone he also decided never to break it no matter what. Lancelot has also been known to be a complete smart aleck towards anyone just to annoy or demean them. He also sometimes shows disrespect towards his opponent. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot within the Knights of the Round Table. Along with being the descendant of the designer of the system of Magic of Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lancelot is also the son of the 'Strongest Women in Heaven' Gabriel. He was raised in the Du Lac residence in Kuoh Town by his father Galahad Du Lac the Paladins and who was widely known as 'God of War.' Plot Powers & Abilities War God: Lancelot's innate ability inherited by Sir Lancelot and gained only by certain members of the Du Lac family. While using this ability Lancelot is able to gain an increase in physical abilities. After mastering this form they'll be able to completely match a God in combat. Immense Holy Power: Being the child of one of the Four Great Seraph, Lancelot was born with an impressive amount of holy power. Even after his grandfather sealed away his powers as an Angel, he still released some of that holy aura. After the seal was released his holy power was comparable to a Seraph-Class Angel. Light Weapons: Lancelot is able to create weapons from light, which can cause harm to Devils and Demons. Master Swordsmanship: Since birth Lancelot has been naturally talented and adept at using a sword. And combined with his training in the Chivalric Order and his fights. He's able to fight against opponents with just his swordsmanship. Master Magician: As the Descendent of Merlin Ambrosius, Lancelot is knowledgeable about magical calculations and spells. Lancelot has knowledge of a wide variety of spells and how to break through them, after training with his uncle. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lancelot is a master in unarmed combat. After training in the Chivalric Order since childhood, he's able to take on several combatants unarmed. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the Du Lac family, since they carry no other weapon besides their bodies and swords. As a child, Lancelot has trained his body and talents to be able to single-handedly take on several higher class opponents. Even being able to fight against a Ultimate-Class enemies in a fight. Master Technician: A natural trait of the Ambrosious family. Since they increase their knowledge of magical calculations and train their intelligence instead of their body. Lancelot can use this trait in combat to focus on how to beat his opponent. Along with figuring out his allies abilities and how they can improve. Superhuman Strength: Lancelot is stronger than the average human. And after training with the Chivalric Order he can fight on par against a High-Class Devil. Superhuman Speed: Lancelot is able to move faster than the average human, after training with the Chivalric Order he can match a Knight's Godspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Lancelot posseses an impressive amount of stamina and can fight for an consideral amount of time without stopping, after going through extensive training in the Chivalric Order. Superhuman Durability: Lancelot posseses inhuman gained after training with the Chivalric Order since a child. After going through several harsh experiences, he can take on several attacks with minimum injuries. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his 10 Angel wings. Equipment Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): Arondight is a Holy Sword that belonged to Sir Lancelot. Arondight is largely known as the Holy Knight Sword and the Light of the Lake. It's the 2nd Strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn. ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Holy Knight Sword: Arondight 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace Demon Form.jpg|Demonic War Sword: Cursed Form Arondight carries immense holy power that surpasses both Durandal and Excalibur. It also carries powerful Dragon Slaying abilities, which can easily butcher a High-Class Dragon. This caused it to be widely known as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): Secace is the second sword that belonged to Sir Lancelot. It's the 2nd Strongest Demon Sword in existence. Secace is known as the Demonic War Sword and the Sword of War. As the 2nd strongest Demon Sword Secace carries immense demonic power and like Caliburn it can rip through space. As a Demon Sword Secace has a powerful curse placed on it. The curse influences the user if they lose control of it and begins to fight uncontrollably, so much that the user enters an empowered form. Cursed Form: The user of Secace dons a chaotic armor that becomes the manifestation of the users own power. While in this state the users strength is increased greatly. Their battle instincts along with their desire to absolutely dominate their opponent are pushed to insane levels. After the form ends the user will be left exhausted. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The wielder is able to gain insane levels of strength. During his battle with Kokabiel, Lancelot was able to completely overwhelm Kokabiel. *'Enhanced Durability': The user is able to gain insane levels of durability. During his battle with Kokabiel, he was able to catch his full powered light spear. *'Enhanced Speed:' The wielder is able to gain insane levels of speed. During his battle with Kokabiel, Lancelot was able completely outpace him. Trivia *Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from ''Shinmai Maou no Testament. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Exorcist